un dia de fiebre
by makonhi potoya
Summary: Que es lo que sucede, cuando te quedas al cuidado de la persona que te gusta, porque esta enferma de fiebre...aprovecharias tu dia con esa persona o fallarias en el intento....


**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Un día de fiebre. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

-Wiiii aquí nuestro segundo fic juntas!!!! // Soy feliz!!!

**- Si hemos vuelto con un fic muy tierno**

******

**(Juro que milagros me obligo a ayudarla a escribir XXX, ¡PERDON QUIERO DECIR LEMMON!) **

-Qué??? Pero si fue mutuo acuerdo T0T

(Bueno, pero no me arrepiento de haberla obligado muajajaja)

**-*la mira raro* aja si como sea, haz pervertido mi casta mente ¬¬u**

-¬¬U en serio, quien es la que me pasa los mejores lemmon que eh visto en mi vida *¬*

**- shhhh era top secret ¬¬U**

- Jajaja en fin me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que les guste también

**- Ya dejando mi drama, yo también me divertí escribiendo porno, ¡PERDON QUISE DECIR EL FIC¡**

-Jajajaja y a mí me dices pervertida

**-*la ignora*****y hago nota aclaratoria, esta vez me toco ser Rei Kon y a milagros el sexy de Kai Hiwatari**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Un día de fiebre. °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

--pov kai—

Que silencio, después de todo no estuvo mal que todos salieran a conocer Rusia, mmm lo que me parece raro es que Rei no fue con ellos, ¿tendrá algo?, será mejor que lo valla a buscar.

--fin pov kai—

Y con este pensamiento el bicolor se levanto del cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentado y se dirigió escaleras arriba en dirección del cuarto designado al chino.

**---pov Rei---**

**Solo a mí me sucede, claro ¿quién demonios se enferma en pleno verano?, maldita sea!**

**Se lamentaba el neko, recostado en su cama.**

**---fin pov Rei---**

--pov kai--

Camino por el pasillo, todo esta tan silencioso, como si no hubiera nadie, eso me hace preocupar más por mi compañero de equipo, ¿por qué es normal preocuparse por un compañero, no es así?, digo Rei es tranquilo, equilibrado, siempre se preocupa de los demás y sobre todas las cosas es con quien mejor me llevo, además hay que aceptar que el chico es lindo.....

--fin pov kai--

Kai se detuvo abruptamente ante lo pensado, quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza, mientras giraba hacia un lado, había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba frente a su puerta, pero antes de tomar la perilla sintió como la puerta era abierta desde adentro.

**---pov Rei--- **

**Muy a mi pesar tengo que levantarme, tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme una vaca entera, me siento algo mareado y caliente, ¡¡¡aahh demonios como odio enfermarme!!!**

**El neko camina hacia la puerta con paso débil y la abre, demonios lo que ve le sorprende o una de dos "kai se había clonado o el veía doble".**

**---fin pov Rei---**

**-hola kai-susurra el neko débilmente, al tiempo que se sostiene del marco de su puerta**

Kai agarro como pudo a Rei antes que este se desmayara, así que lo tomo de la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo.

- ¿Rei?- pregunto algo asustado kai - ¡está caliente! - susurro mientras cargaba mejor el cuerpo inerte del neko y lo dejaba sobre la cama.

--pov kai—

¡Genial uno que pelea por saber que siente por su compañero y ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de él, porque ni muerto dejaría a uno de esos niñatos cuidar de él!

* * *

Cojo el teléfono, será mejor que el doctor venga a verlo, toco su frente está muy caliente, tiene fiebre, se ve tan lindo con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas me acerco levemente hacia sus labios estoy a punto de tocarlos con los míos cuando una voz al otro lado de la línea me hace retirarme algo sonrojado.

--------fin pov kai------

-¿joven kai en que puedo ayudarlo?- preguntaba el doctor de la familia Hiwatari

- venga rápido - y dicho esto colgó

Se separo del neko para traer algunos paños y agua, había visto en alguna película o serie que eso bajaba la fiebre a los enfermos.

**---pov Rei--- **

**Mi vista se nubla y lo último que alcanzo a ver es el rostro preocupado de kai, no sé porque ya no puedo ver, pronto siento como soy cargado ¡demonios a qué hora me ehh dormido porque estoy soñando que "él" me carga e incluso puedo oler su fino perfume que siempre usa!, momento ya no siento sus brazos, al contrario siento que estoy en algo muy blando, ¿será mi cama?, ¡ el me dejo en mi cama!,¿ se abra ido?, un momento quien toca mi frente, el tacto es frio o ¿será que mi temperara es muy alta? ,a dejado de tocar mi frente, ¿que no sabe que eso alivia el calor que siento?, empiezo a escuchar una voz ¿ será la de kai?, parece que habla por teléfono, ¿con quién hablara? demonios ¿Por qué no puedo despertar para preguntarle con quien está hablando? ¡Maldita sea como me enfada!, pronto su voz se corta y escucho sus pasos por el piso algo apresurados, ¿a dónde abra ido? y de repente como si alguien hubiera escuchado mi suplica de apagar mi temperara, siento un trapo húmedo en mi frente y por fin abro mis ojos parece que se ha sorprendido un poco.**

**---fin pov Rei---**

**-kai, ¿qué me paso?- pregunta Rei algo confundido.**

- ¿qué te paso?, pues nada, a si "te desmayaste a causa de la fiebre" -dijo kai intentando sonar lo mas indiferente posible - "_tonto si tenias fiebre debiste avisarme_" - pensaba mientras le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria.

-- pov kai--

Oh genial yo y mi gran bocota, veo como Rei ha bajado la mirada, se ve tan lindo así, tan indefenso....

Maldición es momento para desvariar, pero no puedo negarlo es tan hermoso

-- fin pov kai—

- el doctor demora en llegar, así que solo recuéstate e intenta descansar un poco- ordenaba kai mientras se acercaba a la puerta

**- kai, espera no te vayas- diablos, ¿cómo salió eso de mi boca? --se empezó a reír débilmente**

**-no mejor no te preocupes ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer Kai yo comprendo-dijo Rei algo triste**

--pov kai—

Me sorprende que Rei me detuviera, me rio un poco, acaso quiere que me quede a su lado, ¿tanto me necesita?, pues es obvio está mal y el único cerca soy yo, así que con este pensamiento vuelvo a mi expresión seria de siempre

--fin pov kai--

- tranquilo Rei, voy a mandar a que preparen algo de sopa - dijo kai mirando fijamente al neko y dicho esto salió de la habitación, cuando cerró la puerta se recargo en la pared

- " si sigo así, no le seré de ayuda a Rei" - decía mientras recobraba la compostura y empezaba a caminar- "debo calmar mis sentimientos y estar más pendiente de Rei"

**---pov Rei---**

**Aahh que patético debí haber sonado pidiéndole que no se fuera y él que solo iba a pedir que hicieran algo de sopa, realmente si lo pienso nunca había visto a kai tan atento hacia mi persona , generalmente siento que me ignora , realmente no sé si sea así pera cada que volteo a verlo el siempre se gira o me mira con indiferencia, y realmente eso me duele pues desde hace algún tiempo me di cuenta que mi admiración por kai era más que eso; antes pensaba que solo le tenía respeto y aprecio. Pero no tenia que meter la pata y terminar poco a poco enamorándome de él, que idiota eh sido me eh enamorado de un imposible.**

**Y con estos pensamientos el neko se removió incomodo en su cama, y se recostó dando la espalda a la puerta en eso se oye el pestillo**

**---fin pov Rei---**

--pov kai—

Por suerte encontré a una mucama y le eh pedido que prepare la sopa, así no tendré que dejar tanto tiempo solo a Rei. Regreso con paso lento a la habitación donde descansa, espero que se haya dormido, lo último que quisiera es andar molestándolo, aunque es difícil saber cómo es estar resfriado cuando nunca te has resfriado, pero por lo que veo no es nada agradable.

--fin pov kai—

- genial esta es la segunda vez - susurra kai al darse cuenta que de nuevo había llegado a la habitación de Rei sin darse cuenta, sin mas abrió la puerta para encontrar a Rei al parecer dormido y dándole la espalda

- "supongo que está dormido"- se empezó a acercar con sigilo y rodeo la cama para sentarse en el lado de la cama donde Rei estaba mirando.

No puedo evitarlo y pongo una mano sobre un mechón de cabello que me obstaculiza ver su rostro angelical, lo pongo tras su oreja cuando me doy cuenta que empieza a moverse -"¡genial!, lo desperté"- me recrimino mentalmente.

**---pov Rei---**

**Siento como alguien toca mi cabello y abro los ojos para atrapar al que lo hizo**

**-kaiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ¿ qué haces?**

- pensaba que estabas dormido - susurro kai, ese acto de parte del neko lo había tomado desprevenido

**-descuida, es solo que me espantaste un poco-dijo el neko con una hermosa sonrisa,- oye ¿ya tardo el doctor no te parece kai?**

**-¿kai?-pregunto Rei pasando una mano cerca del rostro de este**

--pov kai—

No puedo creerlo la mano de Rei es tan cálida, esos labios entreabiertos; trago un poco de saliva, quiero probarlos, quiero besarlo.

--fin pov kai—

- ah, a si, veré que pasa con ese maldito doctor - dijo levantándose rápidamente ocultando su mirada con su flequillo

Salió de la habitación nuevamente esta vez caminaba despacio.

--pov kai--

No puedo creer, no me di cuenta del momento en el que despertó y encima me quede como idiota mirándolo así ¡ash!, malditos sentimientos, veo un telefo en la esquina y me apresuro a tomarlo, estoy a punto de marcar a la línea directa, cuando una de mis sirvientas me anuncia la llegada del doctor, y escaleras abajo veo al dichoso medico.

--fin pov kai--

-¡como que un poco tarde doctor!- kai estaba tan molesto que no podía contenerse

- lo siento joven, mucho tráfico (lo mismo de siempre xd)- se disculpo el médico mientras subía las escaleras - por cierto se ve muy, ¿para qué me llamo?

- no soy yo genio, es un compañero de equipo, tiene fiebre - dijo tratando de calmar su enojo

- esta es la habitación- le indico el bicolor y abrió la puerta haciéndolo entrar primero

**---pov Rei---**

**Me siento en la cama a esperar al dichoso doctor que no llega, realmente me siento mal **

**En eso se abre la puerta y por el entra un señor con bata blanca algo entrado en años y detrás de él viene kai, ¡un momento el tipo parece estar desnudándome con la mirada y kai ni en cuenta!**

**---fin pov Rei---**

--pov kai—

No quiero dirigir mi mirada a Rei, así que desvió un poco mi mirada hacia el doctor, está mirando a Rei, pero es normal él es el paciente y tiene que saber que tiene, mmm no me gusta como lo está mirando, será mejor quedarme cerca de Rei.

--fin pov kai—

- doctor le piensa tomar la temperara o puede diagnosticar con solo verlo - el ruso no pudo contener su incomodidad por la mirada del doctor

**-¡¡¡ehh!!!-contesta el doctor saliendo de su ensoñación,- así, joven levántese por favor- dijo el doctor con la intención de ver el cuerpo de Rei completo**

**-disculpe doctor, ando muy mareado para pararme-contesto el neko**

- Rei es no necesario que te pares - dijo kai con una venita en la frente

- y usted doctor, creo que puede indicarme qué clase de pastillas puede tomar, y ah claro creo que también tiene que reposar, ¿No?, realmente doctor me sorprende lo bueno que es - dijo kai mientras prácticamente botaba a aquel doctor

- gracias por sus servicios, ha sido de gran ayuda - y dicho esto kai le cerró la puerta en las narices del doctor, puso seguro y cruzándose de brazos se quedo mirando la puerta con odio, hubiera deseado matar a aquel sujeto por mirar de esa forma a Rei.

**---pov Rei---**

**Debo decirlo estoy un poco sorprendido por lo que acaba de hacer kai, pensé que no había notado al doctor ese.**

**- kai, el tipo me veía muy raro- dijo Rei algo cohibido**

-- pov kai--

Me giro para encarar a Rei me ha dado las gracias, sin embargo se ve algo tímido, tan lindo como siempre.

Suspiro lo más bajo para que no me escuche mientras me acerco a su lado.

-- fin pov kai--

-no tienes que agradecerme - digo mientras mee acomodo al lado de Rei - aun tienes fiebre - le digo mientras poso una de mis frías manos sobre la frente de Rei.

Poco a poco Kai comienza a bajar su mano por las mejillas del chino, para terminar en la barbilla de este, se fue acercando mientras que atraía suavemente el rostro del neko hacia el suyo, no podía evitarlo si no lo besaba moriría, y con este pensamiento en la cabeza kai acorto la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de Rei para besarlo.

**---pov Rei---**

**Veo como kai se sienta a mi lado, dice algo, pero yo me eh ido a la luna, puedo ver su rostro de cerca, es tan hermoso, me encantan los rubís que tiene por ojos, adoro como c se sonroja, y me encantan los tatuajes de sus mejillas, ¡un momento!, ¿dije como se sonroja?, antes de seguir pensando en eso siento como empieza a tocar mi rostro y pronto sus frías manos que me dan alivio, bajan hasta mi barbilla. Se está acercando mas a mí, diablos ha cerrado sus ojos y ladeado su rostro; oh Kami-sama dime que es posible que quiere que lo bese, de pronto como por arte de magia Kami - sama me envía la señal, puedo ver un aura que rodea nuestros cuerpos y así sin más, uno nuestros labios es un pequeño roce apenas.**

**Le ehh puesto el amor que siento por él, estoy tan concentrado que no siento cuando unos brazos atraen mi cintura y tampoco estoy consciente cuando los míos rodean su cuello y mucho menos me doy cuenta cuando su cuerpo va recostando al mío en la cómoda cama, de lo que si estoy consciente y empiezo a creer que solo tengo conciencia de nuestros labios, es de cómo su lengua busca entra en mi boca.**

--pov kai--

Recuesto lentamente el cuerpo bajo mío, realmente mi razón ha volado muy lejos a la par con mis dudas sobre mis sentimientos por Rei, lo único que ahora me interesa es saber a qué sabe esa boquita, así que abro mis labios y comienzo a pedir permiso sobre sus labios para que me deje entrar, no espero mucho pues mi neko comienza a abrir sus labios y sin perder más tiempo empiezo a saborear su boca recorro cada parte de su boca con el fin de memorizarla por completo, no puedo evitar que mis manos recorran su cuerpo intentando también memorizarlo.

Este momento es tan mágico que preferiría no dejar esta posición sin embargo nuestros cuerpos nos piden un poco de oxigeno, por lo que a regañadientes me separo pero lo mínimo posible sintiendo aun su aliento en mi rostro, lo veo sonrojado, tan hermoso

--fin pov kai--

**---pov Rei---**

**Nos separamos para tomar algo de aire, esperaba ver algo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero es lo contrario, solo veo amor y entrega en sus rubíes ojos, junto nuestras frentes al tomarlo de su fina camisa; diablos o es mi imaginación oh realmente estoy delirando pues siento la piel de kai, igual de caliente que la mía.**

**Realmente pienso que es momento de decirle lo que siento, antes de que me pierda nuevamente en su boca.**

**-kai, tengo que decirte algo, veo como te separas un poco de mi agarre y te apoyas en el colchón con tus manos.**

**-te amo, "listo lo dije, era ahora o nunca"**

- jeje ya lo sabía Rei - le dijo kai mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios, - me di cuenta en el momento en el que respondiste mi beso- decía kai tan fresco mientras Rei se sonrojaba aun mas.

Y así sin más el ruso se volvió a acostar sobre el cuerpo de Rei sin apoyar todo su peso sobre él.

- yo también te amo Rei, y ahora es tu decisión - miro directamente a los ojos de Rei - ¿quisieras hacer el amor conmigo?

**---pov Rei---**

**Quisiera saber qué color a tomado mi rostro, seguramente es rojo, me pregunto si abre escuchado bien, y por enésima vez en el día me vuelvo a preguntarme ¿no estaré desvariando?, llega el momento y une su mirada a la mía. No veo ninguna duda en ella, sé que si te digo que lo dejemos para otro momento no te enfadaras, realmente seria idiota si lo hiciera, porque como decirle que no a la entrega, esa entrega donde no solo te entregare mi virginidad y mi cuerpo, sino que también serás dueño de mi corazón y mi alma.**

**---fin pov Rei---**

**Tomo rostro entre mis manos y acerco tu rostro al mío, frunces tus labios esperando otro beso, yo ladeo mi rostro un poco y tomo el lóbulo de oreja con un pequeño tirón de mis dientes, después susurro: esa es mi respuesta kai, solo se cuidadoso, tú serás el primero y realmente deseo que el único y el ultimo.**

--pov kai--

Me acerco para besarte sin embargo mi neko gira su rostro y me susurra esas palabras

¡Kami-sama!, eres el más grande, sabes como esperaba por esas palabras.

- sabes que feliz me hace esas palabras neko- le digo mientras comienzo a besar su cuello-

Alterno mis besos con mordidas dejándole unas pequeñas marcas en su cuello para después pasar mi lengua intentando menguar el dolor que te pueden causar, mis manos no pueden estar quietas, así que comienzo a recorrer cuerpo y paso mis manos por debajo de tu playera y comienzo a recorrer pecho, no puedo evitar romper playera con el único fin de tener más contacto contigo. Puedo ver como tus pezones empiezan a reaccionar, sonrió de lado para luego hacer un camino de besos desde tu cuello hasta tu pecho; para finalmente comenzar a succionar tu pezón izquierdo mientras que con mi otra mano me hago cargo del otro, pronto tus gemidos algo quedos comienzan a inundar la habitación

**---pov Rei---**

**Siento como tus frías manos tocan mi piel, pronto alzas mi playera y tocas dulcemente mi torso, yo no puedo evitar lanzar pequeños gemidos de satisfacción, ¡es que kai tienes manos de dios!, pronto comienzas a trazar con boca un camino de mi cuello a mi pecho, se siente tan bien, pero se siente a un mejor cuando succionas uno de mis rosados pezones y yo solo puedo colocar mis manos en tu nuca, como queriendo profundizar tus caricias.**

**---fin pov Rei---**

**- wow kaaaaaai, ¿qué me haces?...dijo entre gemidos el neko**

**---pov Rei--- **

**Es hora de hacerte disfrutar mi fénix y así sin más rodeo a kai con mis piernas y lo empujo haciendo que quede yo sobre mi ruso.**

**-es mi turno de hacerte lo mismo, ¿no crees kai?-dijo Rei con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.**

**El neko comenzó a quitarse su playera de manera lenta y sexy, y pronto casi cuando había acabado de hacerlo sintió las manos de su amado tocando nuevamente su torso.**

**-tranquilo kai, ahora mismo te quito la tuya- dijo Rei al momento que tomaba la camisa de kai y hacia que este se alzara un poco para facilitarle la tarea. Kai ayudándolo solo alzo sus fuertes brazos y se dejo hacer por Rei, cuando la camisa de kai salió volando para acabar junto a la de Rei, este solo pudo sentir el cálido torso de este rodeándolo con un abrazo amoroso, el neko comenzó a lamer el cuello de su koi "**_**dios sabe a vainilla**_**" y de vez en cuando enterrando su pequeños colmillos en esa piel tan albina.**

**Siguió bajando por su pecho y comenzó a lamer sus pezones como si de paletas se tratara.**

**-¡aahh!- eran los gemidos que repentinamente empezaron a salir de kai, y el neko feliz al escuchar los gemidos de kai, siguió bajando y se entretuvo un momento besando el ombligo y abdominales del ruso y pronto encontró un gran obstáculo; los pantalones de este, así que tomo el cierre entre sus dientes y lo fue bajando ante la mirada atónita de kai, ya abierto el pantalón, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo bajo por completo encontrándose con la sexy imagen de los bóxers negros y ajustados de kai, que mostraban al poderoso miembro erguido del ruso, lamio sus labios para lo que venía y esta vez tomo entre sus dientes el bóxer y repitió lo del pantalón ya habiéndolo desnudado volteo a verlo y fue por mas, la imagen mas erótica de su vida, el ruso tenía el cuerpo como un verdadero dios heleno.**

**Pronto tomo el miembro de kai entre sus manos y comenzó el vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, arrancando fuertes gemidos del ruso y entonces se preparo; mojo sus labios y trato de ocultar sus dientes con estos para no lastimar a kai y comenzó a lamer la extensión combinando la acción con pequeñas succiones y pronto sin que el ruso lo esperara metió el miembro completo a su pequeña boca y comenzó a succionar este como si se tratara del mejor chupete del mundo.**

--pov Kai—

Veo como mi neko comienza a tomar control de esto, ha cambiado nuestros puestos y ahora está encima de mí, veo como repite aquello que yo le hice, cosa que me hace soltar gemidos, realmente me gusta esta forma de ser de mi gatito. Veo como ha bajado hasta mi pantalón y de un momento a otro me ha despojado de la ropa, este jueguito me está gustando como va, veo como comienza a jugar con mi miembro.

Yo solo puedo gemir al sentir oleadas de placer con cada lengüetazo que da, pero en el momento en el que lo rodea con todo su boca puedo evitar soltar un gran gemido.

Su boca es tan cálida, sin embargo puedo correrme sin darle el placer correspondiente a mi neko, ante este pensamiento, alejo un poco a mi neko. Veo como infla sus mejillas es forma de protesta.

A lo cual yo solo rio un poco y me recuesto para posarme entre sus piernas veo como su miembro ya está despierto, había visto esta pose antes, creo que le dicen 69, como sea veamos si funciona como dicen.

Me alzo lo suficiente para tomar con mi boca aquel delicioso pedazo de carne caliente siento como mi neko se arquea de una forma sorprendente me gusta eso pues me dice con su cuerpo que le agrado tanto como a mí, sigo succionando y lamiendo aquel miembro que sabe a gloria, pronto siento como le tiemblan las piernas, se que soportara mucho, sonrió pero un gemido sale de mi boca, el gatito está jugando de nuevo con mi miembro, se siente tan bien, mi cuerpo está ardiendo, y aun mas al sentir aquellos colmillitos que adornan la boca de mi neko; siento como intenta evitar que los sienta pero no tiene mucho éxito, comienzo a mover mi boca mas rápido sobre su miembro siento que pronto me vendré y quiero que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo, escucho un jadeo de la boca de mi neko, por lo que comienzo a moverme más rápido.

El momento del clímax se acerca y como lo quise nos hemos venido al mismo tiempo. Siento como en neko se da vuelta para poder darme un beso, "simplemente delicioso "los restos de nuestra miel aun siguen dentro de nuestras bocas y ahora se mesclan creando el mejor saber que mis labios han saboreado.

- Rei es el momento - le digo mientras me separo de su cuerpo y me acerco al velador en busca de una crema, lo último que quiero es lastimarlo, unto un poco de la crema entre mis dedos

Veo su rostro, se ve tan lindo, pero a la vez veo un poco de duda en sus ojos por lo que le vuelvo a preguntar

-¿Rei aun quieres seguir con esto?-

**-claro que quiero kai- le digo sin ninguna duda-, el solo vuelve a besarme tal vez quiere tranquilizarme, no lo dudo, comienza a recorrer mi espalda con sus dedos, se detiene en mi trasero y lo masajea con cariño, vuelve a mirarme a los ojos y siento como tantea mi entrada con su dedo medio; comienza a hacer círculos en esta, y cuidadosamente mete su dedo en mi interior.**

**No puedo dudarlo realmente es algo doloroso, pero a la vez es agradable sentir algo suyo dentro mío, no imagino como será sentir su miembro dentro; comienza a besarme de nuevo y pronto ya que me eh acostumbrado, mete otro de su dedos y yo no puedo evitar rasguñar su espalda, el voltea a verme con miedo de haberme lastimado y antes de que se salga de mi interior lo abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo y muerdo sus labios**

**- continua kai- le digo, y el complaciéndome, pronto mete el tercer dedo y los comienza a mover, el dolor mengua conforme va haciéndolo y pronto logra arrancar de mis labios gemidos tan altos que juro me ayudarían a ser un "soprano".**

**Vuelve a besarme y creo que esta listo para lo que sigue, yo solo abro un poco más mis piernas y trato de que mi mirada demuestre cuanto lo amo.**

Simplemente me quedo admirado, este momento, es algo que tanto tiempo eh esperado,tomo las piernas de mi neko y las pongo alrededor de mi cintura mientras ubico mi miembro en su entrada;empiezo a entrar suavemente sin embargo al ver en esa carita una mueca de dolor pienso en alguna forma de borrarla,pronto me estiro lo suficiente para llegar a besarlo**, **mientras que con una mano tomo su miembro empezando a masturbarlo,supongo que es suficiente distracción por lo que con mi mano libre tomo con firmeza sus caderas para seguir entrando.

Veo como suelta algunas lagrimas y como ahoga varios gemidos en nuestras bocas, sin perder tiempo entro totalmente en el dejando que suelte un gran gemido, el canto de los ángeles para mi, mientras siento como aquel pequeño agujero es tan cálido "me siento en el cielo".

Limpio con una de mis manos sus lágrimas y le doy pequeños besos por todo su rostro mientras espero que se acostumbre, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando mi lindo neko comenzó a mover sus caderas, la señal para poder seguir adelante, así que tomando sus caderas comienzo a entrar y salir creando un vaivén de placer; primero lento para no lastimar a mi ángel, pero con forme pasa el tiempo comienzo a ser mas rápido y llegando más adentro, llego a un punto en donde puedo ver que le gusto al neko mas que las otras veces, sin dudarlo doy un par de embestidas mas en ese punto mientras con una mano masturbo su miembro.

No puedo más, el clímax de nuevo esta cerca, veo como mi neko se arquea ante la pasión dándome una imagen sublime, un par mas de embestidas y es cuando ambos derramamos nuestras semillas; Rei sobre nuestros estómagos, mientras yo lo hago dentro de él. Es el momento más precioso y estoy seguro que jamás lo olvidare, caigo rendido sobre la cama con mi neko encima, ambos agotados, sudados pero felices y completos.

**---pov Rei---**

**Creo que iré al infierno, tanto placer debe ser pecado; de nuevo hemos alcanzado el clímax, mi corazón esta a mil por hora y puedo escuchar que el de kai igual. Su pecho sube y baja, ambos estamos empapados con mi elixir de placer y el suyo aun esta dentro mío, creando en mi interior un calor tan agradable. Solo puedo levantar mi rostro y regalarle un pequeño beso, y es que aun no recupero el aliento necesario para besarlo como yo quisiera, él me sonríe y me abraza con fuerza, podría morir en este momento y me sentiría feliz.**

**---fin pov Rei---**

**-kai sigues vivo- le pregunto bromeando**

-Jajajaja- sonrió ante la pregunta de mi neko, es tan tierno.

- eh muerto y estoy en el cielo con el más hermoso de los ángeles - respondo mientras le acaricio la mejilla

Puede alguien ser tan dichosamente feliz, pues al lado de mi neko no creo que sea difícil, siento como tocan la puerta, apuesto que es alguna mucama trayendo la tan ansiada sopa a mi neko.

Reúno un poco de fuerzas e intento pararme pero veo como mi neko me detiene.

**-kai, realmente crees que aun tengo hambre- dice Rei con una sonrisa picara**

- jajaja y quien dijo que iba a traer tu comida, iba a mandar a que hicieran otra más tarde, pero pensándolo mejor, creo que se darán cuenta que no deben molestar- digo mientras me vuelvo a acostar al lado de mi lindo neko

- será mejor que descanses - además yo diría que has sudado lo suficiente como para que te baje la fiebre - comento con una sonrisa picara viendo como me neko se sonroja.

**-a no de dormir quiero un baño- dice el neko cruzando sus brazos**

Pongo mis manos en mi cabeza- sabes que puedes usarlo cuando quieras - le sonrió esperando que se dirija al baño.

**Se ve tan sexy Kai desnudo, y le digo.**

**- no te bañas kai-antes de cruzar la puerta dejándola entre abierta**

- en un rato estaré contigo kot - le digo mientras le guiño un ojo.

Veo como se adentra al baño mientras yo me acerco a la ventana, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, pude poner mis sentimientos en orden y sobre todo la persona a la que amo me acepta. Y lo más importante mi neko y yo somos ahora uno, y nadie podrá cambiar eso, sonrió ante este pensamientos y me dirijo al baño mientras escucho como el agua está corriendo…………..

**Fin.**

"_**Lo que paso en el baño es otra historia"**_

**o_OU ¡¡¡demonios yo quiero saber que paso en ese baño!!! **

waw bababababababababababa *muerta en el teclado*

***la pica con una vara*oye milagros, creo que debimos haberle puesto de titulo**

"_**Kai inyecta a Rei"**_

**En lugar de "un día de fiebre"**

*Reviviendo* inyectar?, Kai?, Rei? Donde!!!! yo quiero ver *buscando por todas partes

**Y sabes creo que nadie se di cuenta, de que la mucama se tardo mucho tiempo en llevar una simple sopa, sabes creo que andaba muy entretenida con el jardinero *mirada perversa***

Ju ju ju eso es cierto!!!!

Sabes hemos hecho dos fic alternando personajes que te parece si hacemos un tipo de concurso

**Concurso???**

Para el próximo fic que creemos pueden escoger que persona le toca que personaje ya sabes si les gusta que tú le hagas de kai o sea yo, y sobre qué tema quieren que hagamos

**Sabes en lo que se decide quién, que te parece, si hacemos uno de gravitation**

Siiii!!!! Tengo que empezar a ver de nuevo gravitation y por supuesto los mangas *sonriendo perversamente*

***yo te los presto***

**Eso es manden reviews, se aceptan felicitaciones, criticas, bombas, jitomatasos y porque no también ideas perversas.........**

Si oh si no mandare a Bryan para un buen castigo muajajaja

**Besos para todos por leer.**

**Matta ne **

*** Se va corriendo a buscar el megamix de gravitation totalmente sin censura***

----------- yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy corte!

Se imprime xD


End file.
